


The Winter Soldier

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art Progression, Fanart, Gen, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Drawing process: start to finish.





	1. Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a picture of the sketch, I couldn’t scan it because the sketchbook is too large. It is the Winter Soldier among flowers and fronds. I know nothing about flowers so it’s just random roses and who knows what else. Despite my poor knowledge base in botany, I added the floral elements to reduce the amount of negative space around the character. I'm not the best in background or design, but I figured adding this extra splash of something would be more pleasing to the eye.


	2. Line Phase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial line work with use of light table. This process is a pain in the butt because of the angling and the fact the table gets very warm (super unpleasant during summertime). I use a super fine pen to get the initial outline to give me enough detail so I know where to color. I outline with a light table because it allows me to save the original sketch (too many times have I inked on the original, only to botch it all and get super frustrated. I've learned).


	3. Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prismacolor marker on printer paper. There is a bit of color bleeding, but that's what the next phase is for. I decided to change the bloody hand from the metal arm to the flesh hand because that is the hand he used to murder Tony Stark's mother. White roses are associated with death, the 7 blood soaked roses reflect the 7 or so decades the Winter Soldier was used to assassinate targets for HYDRA, until discovered by Captain America (according to the movies).


	4. Line Phase 2 (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional line work to heighten detail and clean up the color bleeding. Here is the finished product: The Winter Soldier.


End file.
